


回鍋肉

by Silco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: 漫畫72話中間太重要的空缺





	回鍋肉

1

事實上他能理解的，也只有這麼多。

「我就相信你的判斷吧，艾爾文...」

利威爾已經用盡了所有手段，他一直是處於下風的，但沒比這刻更恨過自己的位置。他結束了自己開啟的對談向外走，沒有再回頭看艾爾文一眼。這是他所能表現出最佳的理解方式。然而他走出那扇門時，嘴角還是下垂到一個厲害的角度，眼角也皺起來，整張臉發酸。

韓吉站在外頭，表情看來可憐而可笑——憐他，或笑他。她很聰明，看他就同艾爾文看他一樣如一張白紙，無所遁形。不，或許她要比艾爾文聰明，只是顧全大局的才能後者略勝一籌罷了。

「誰去說都會是那樣的結果，」韓吉陰惻惻地說，「你也知道他不會退讓，哪怕是他四肢都斷了也...」

然後她就住了嘴，利威爾的表情像是要把她的四肢都折斷或要哭了，在她看來接下來兩者兼有之，不過最後他面無表情地走了。

就算利威爾只是抖著肩膀忍住痛苦，韓吉心裡也會好受一點，可是他就這麼靜悄悄地走掉了。

 

2

原本利威爾只是想喝口水，真的。無意中聽見小鬼們講話對他來說是個勉強算作驚喜的意外 。

他不想承認與他們在一起的時候偶爾要比在艾爾文身邊輕鬆很多，那些無比的衝勁和怪誕的想法，甚至幼稚的希望，都是他獨自執行艾爾文命令時的支柱，所以他試圖透過聽他們的對話來減輕一點重擔。至少能像在餐廳裡揍艾倫和讓時一樣，解一點點氣。

104期的三顆新星談著他們的過去，現在和未來，然後做了一個夢幻飄渺的約定。

他聽過艾爾文用和阿爾敏相同的語調講述大海，無垠的巨大鹽湖，其中有靠著鹽水才能活下去的生物，另外還有各式各樣到了壁外才有幸一窺的神奇風景。可是他知道那不是艾爾文的目標，一切對艾爾文來說不就是個過場而已。艾爾文的目標是這世界的真相，他很早以前就認清了，在人類的大義之前，真相是最為重要的，無論為此犧牲多少人，艾爾文都不在乎，不能，也不會。

有時候利威爾會想，是不是因爲艾爾文離那樣的死亡太過遙遠了，他才能這麼下決策。下命令讓人去死，和看著對方的眼睛然後開槍讓他去死，這兩者有著輕如鴻毛重如泰山的差別。利威爾作為後者，養起了銅牆鐵壁般的心，然而還遠遠及不上艾爾文的決心。

艾爾文是連自己的命都不要也非得爭取他所謂「自由」的下流胚子，利威爾這麼想，可是他又想到這麼一句話，「能改變這世界的人，必定是能捨棄重要事物的人」。

這是利威爾輾轉聽來的，是那個擁有非凡腦袋的阿爾敏想出來的，他想這句話不錯，調查兵團的每一個成員都是這麼過來的。在新兵結訓時捨棄了心臟，在壁外調查時捨棄了天真，捨棄了自尊，捨棄了同伴，甚至捨棄了自己身軀的一部份。歸來後，他們已經不知道自己丟失了多少東西才能夠吸上一口牆壁裡安穩卻腐敗的臭氣。

這是值得的，為了解開蒙蔽人類百年的謎團，這不過是一點點犧牲而已。

而如今，他們離真相更近了，出到壁外的名目要從調查換成作戰了，這是百年來第一大步，利威爾心裡仍舊不好受。即使從根本上來說這要算作兩回事，他總覺得自己要做的事是一樣的，領著人去送死，而且慷慨赴義的機率比平常要大。

他總覺得這一次他們在賭一把大翻盤，艾爾文是賭徒，而他們就是籌碼。他不介意被當作籌碼之一，卻無法忍受艾爾文為此把自己都給賠進去了。

 

3

隔天是接連著的難捱會議，利威爾顧著聽，卻沒把心裡那點碴忘掉，一整天心事擱在那裡突突的，狀態不能稱得上好。艾爾文和韓吉都注意到了，不過誰也沒說話，倒是104期那群小鬼鬧得歡騰，激得利威爾勉強抿平了下垂的嘴角。

晚上利威爾爬上艾爾文的床，還拿不定這是不是個好主意。艾爾文還沒睡著，不過已經有點懵了，利威爾爬過去咬他的唇把他鬧得清醒。

「利威爾。」艾爾文嘆息似地喚他，手指插入他的頭髮裡順過去，他順勢趴下去吻他的團長，但他的團長不領這個情，一下子把他翻到另一邊床上空位去了。

利威爾不確定艾爾文是真的不想做還是有話要說，就也安安靜靜地望過去。艾爾文的眼睛鬆鬆閉著，努力一點他能看見稀疏金色睫毛下的藍色眼珠。他時常想這樣的眼睛要再藍一點就會成了柔軟的嬰兒藍，他也就能咬著這點大肆嘲笑一番，只不過艾爾文的眼睛顏色始終是澄澈的天藍色，老是引得他心生嚮往。

艾爾文把他翻過去之後不再理他，利威爾只好自己再去撩撥，擺弄一會艾爾文才受不了把手伸過來拉住利威爾的睡衣，把他扯過去親吻。

「你興致還真好，啊？」

「......是不差。」利威爾忍住不說這樣的興致可能在幾天後的大戰裡成為絕響，悶悶地讓艾爾文單手笨拙地把他的扣子解開。艾爾文並不惱對方不幫忙卻在邊上看著的舉動，他倒喜歡兩人難得慢悠悠的步調。

利威爾被剝個精光以後被按到床單上，艾爾文一節一節咬著利威爾的脊椎，力道很輕，只讓他覺得背後濕熱一片。他拱起背脊，然後感覺到艾爾文已經開始用親吻愛撫他的尾椎，手指熟門熟路地插入臀部，正在擴張。

利威爾唔了一聲，也跟上。

艾爾文進入的時候，體內久違的鈍痛滿足了他，他向後頂，要求更多，發覺自己是帶有一點被虐傾向的。艾爾文整個人罩著他，半是依靠著，少了右手的支撐，這也無可厚非，但又更便於艾爾文深入他。

他們兩個都不喜歡在做愛的過程中開口講話，只低低地喘息著，和聲猶如黑暗中不知名的野獸潛行。偶爾有特別高亢、被利威爾硬是吞下的半聲呻吟，這時候艾爾文會去咬他的脖頸，想讓他叫出來，不過利威爾臉皮太薄，往往只留下幾道輕淺牙痕在皮膚上。

他倆還算同步，一下子艾爾文撒嬌似地放鬆左手臂的力道倒在利威爾身上，利威爾反過來去把懶得動的艾爾文翻面然後趴上去給他一個吻。他挺喜歡接吻的，只要是在對的時機。

他伸手去勾床上他老早鋪下的毛巾，擦了擦自己的腹部，那裡還有點白濁。艾爾文瞇著眼看利威爾犯潔癖，手指不老實地又伸過去摸幾下他才進入的地方，惹得利威爾渾身顫慄，乾脆跳下床往浴室去。

利威爾回來以後發現艾爾文已經睏得睡了，就老實地蜷縮起來，靠在艾爾文空蕩蕩的右邊閉上眼睛。

他想他至少能護住還這樣完好的艾爾文。

 

4

利威爾跟在艾爾文後頭在牆上聽到地上人的呼喊，心裡泛起了每次出牆都要來一回的苦澀感。

「老百姓們又在自說自話了。」

他並不是很期待回應，然而在年輕人的喊聲暫歇以後，幹部們卻聊起來了。

「我們調查兵團已經多長時間沒這麼受過老百姓的歡迎了？」

「我想想...調查兵團曾經受過歡迎嗎？」

「據我所知，還是頭一次啊。」

最後一句是艾爾文說的，他的聲音輕顫著，利威爾沒來得及捕捉對方那一瞬表情就看著艾爾文揮著僅剩的臂膀舉起刀來。

「唔哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！」

他沒法去嘲笑艾爾文喊聲尾巴裡用力過猛的變調，因為下一刻底下的歡呼衝破了那一瞬薄弱，他安靜地怔住，然後聽到艾爾文昂揚地宣布作戰開始，全兵團激昂地策馬出發，好像都給打了強心劑。  
他聽到心底哐啷一聲，為了他知道艾爾文演得起勁。他知道艾爾文看得最重的要是自己的「自由」，所以他要盡力去達成對方的期望，而且要不辜負眾人那波濤洶湧的希望。

從這一刻起，他拚命守候的艾爾文的「自由」要從艾爾文本人換成了艾倫，換成了無論如何都要得到的作戰勝利。即使如此，他只要等待，等待這場戰役結束以後，等待這勝利的朝陽昇起以後，他要在白日裡重新認識一個叫艾爾文，而且是手裡握著自由的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我想不出標題，所以拿自己當時的心情作為標題了  
> 我覺得團長和兵長即使是最親密的愛人，團長也要隱瞞兵長一些事情的，從很多地方能看得出來，其實團長是個太黑暗的人，而兵長在我看來是很陽光的。他倆的關係勉強能算是團長向陽面之一吧，就和月亮一樣，團長性格上的明暗是一半一半的。  
> 漫畫76話可以看出來，艾爾文追求的事實上是真相，而不是所謂全人類的福祉。我覺得兵長應該老早就知道了，大概是在52話團長斷臂醒來以後得到新消息以後向他坦白的（我自己的推測啦，腦洞補不完）。然而兵長沒辦法否認這其實也算是一種大義啊，糾糾結結的，他很確定在艾爾文追求真相的途中會把全人類安頓好(?)，可是沒辦法肯定對方追求途中要把自己犧牲掉的事。而且在利威爾看來，團長很可能換了位置換了腦袋，也就是說，這場戰役後得知真相的艾爾文會是他不認識的，所以才要冒出個他期待與暗面終於被打亮的團長再會的結尾。  
> 這篇要表達的就是以上這樣，很抱歉我的表達能力還不夠強，謝謝看到這裡的大家。


End file.
